yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Electrical substations in Singapore
Electrical substations are places where they can supply electricity. For Timothy North, electrical substations are supplied at the respective depots, together with Toilet substation. For Frankfurt, there is one at Temple. 6.6kV Electrical Substations *Tampines (TPE/Tampines Road) *Jalan Bahar *Jurong Island *Pioneer Sector *Jurong Pier 22kV Electrical Substations *Toa Payoh 66kV Electrical Substations *Buona Vista Biopolis *Bright Hill *Clementi *Pandan *Pandan Loop *Queenstown *Science Park III *Serangoon North *West Coast *Crawford Street *Henderson Road *Marina Centre *Raffles City *River Valley *Sentosa *St. James *Bukit Batok *Choa Chu Kang *Jurong East *Mandai *Marsiling *North Coast Crescent *New St. James *Tukang Innovation *Yishun Industrial Street 1 *Seletar Aerospace Park *Punggol *Woodlands Avenue 4 *NTU *Sengkang *Woodlands *Woodlands Wafer *Yishun *Aida Street *Aljunied Road *Bedok *Changi Airport *Changi Coast *Changi South *Eunos *Flora Road *Hougang *Kaki Bukit *Kim Chuan *Loyang *Marine Parade *Pasir Ris *Pasir Ris Wafer *Tampines Industrial Park *Tampines Street 21 *Tanjong Rhu *Ubi *Sembawang *Ang Mo Kio *Bishan MRT *Buona Vista MRT https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Overground_roundel.svg *Dunearn *NUS *Telok Blangah *Toa Payoh *Upper Thomson *Bukit Panjang (Bukit Panjang Road/Upper Bukit Timah Road) *George Street *Grange Road *Kampong Bahru Road *New Armenian Street *Outram Park *Somerset *RSAF Changi *Stamford Road *Yasin *Eunos Flyover *Tampines Logistics Park *Toh Guan *Woodlands Height *Bukit Batok Crescent *Tembusu Crescent *Pioneer Sector *Jalan Bahar *Jurong West *Ann Siang Hill *Chander *Sims Avenue *Halifax Road 230kV Electrical Substations *Woodlands Avenue 8 *Upper Jurong Road *Admiralty Road *Kallang Basin *Ayer Rajah Road *Choa Chu Kang *Marina South *Jurong Island 400kV Electrical Substations *Labrador *Paya Lebar Cable Bridge *Jurong Lake Canal *Sungei Pandan *Sungei Ulu Pandan MRT Stretches North South Line *Jurong East - Bukit Gombak: Bukit Gombak Substation, located at Bukit Batok West Avenue 5 *Bukit Gombak - Choa Chu Kang: Choa Chu Kang Substation, located at Choa Chu Kang Loop *Choa Chu Kang - Kranji: Sungei Kadut Substation, located at Sungei Kadut Street 3 *Kranji - Admiralty: Woodlands (East) Substation, located at Woodlands Avenue 7 *Admiralty - Yishun: Yishun North Substation, located at Yishun Avenue 2 *Yishun - Khatib: Yishun South Substation, located at Yishun Avenue 2 *Khatib - Ang Mo Kio: Lentor Substation, located at Lentor Avenue (two of them) *Ang Mo Kio - Newton: Bishan Depot Substation *Newton - Marina South Pier: Shan Road Substation, located at Shan Road East West Line *Pasir Ris / Changi Airport - Tanah Merah: Changi Depot and Tanah Merah Substation, located at New Upper Changi Road *Tanah Merah - Bugis: Yasin Substation *Bugis - Outram Park: Stamford Substation *Outram Park - Queenstown: Henderson Substation, located at Henderson Road *Queenstown - Buona Vista: Buona Vista Substation *Buona Vista - Clementi: Dover Substation, located at Commonwealth Avenue West *Clementi - Jurong East: Ulu Pandan Depot Substation, located at Commonwealth Avenue West *Jurong East - Tuas Plaza: Tuas Depot Substation, located at Tuas West Drive North East Line *Punggol - Potong Pasir: Sengkang Depot Substation *Potong Pasir - Dhoby Ghaut: Farrer Park Substation *Dhoby Ghaut - HarbourFront: HarbourFront Substation Circle Line *Dhoby Ghaut - Stadium: Marina Centre Substation *Stadium - Bartley: Kim Chuan Depot Substation *Bartley - Buona Vista: Bishan Depot Substation *Buona Vista - HarbourFront: Buona Vista Substation Downtown Line *Johor Bahru - Beauty World: Gali Batu Depot Substation *Beauty World - Bugis: Halifax Substation *Bugis - Chinatown: Marina Centre Substation *Chinatown - Expo: Expo Substation *Expo - Changi Coast Depot: Changi Coast Depot Substation Overground *Johor Bahru - Bukit Timah: Gali Batu Depot Substation *Bukit Timah - Tanjong Pagar West: Buona Vista Substation *Tanjong Pagar West - Chiau Au/Punggol: Tampines Depot Substation Bukit Panjang LRT *Choa Chu Kang - Bukit Panjang is complemented by Choa Chu Kang Substation *The Bukit Panjang Loop is complemented by Bukit Panjang Substation (Junction 10) Other substations are complemented by the Sengkang Depot substation. There is also an electrical substation at Pasir Ris (PSR) Traction Power Substation, which is located at the corner end of Pasir Ris, from Pasir Ris to Simei. Summary Electricity is essential for many places. Telecoms Exchanges: *Tampines (East) *Paya Lebar (North East) *Ang Mo Kio (North) *North *Queenstown (West) *Ayer Rajah (West)